User talk:John Breasly
Re:Flag Hey John as you may know we are having a war against sam, but we miss something, something that rases the moral and tells us to fight. A flag John, The loyal Pro-Sam forces have a flag but we cant fight with it for it is a symbol fo destruction and murder. I know a website that makes flags but I will not reveal it for many reasons but I can create a Flag that can be used if we win the war against him. Regards ''Lord Usman '' '''20:51, April 1, 2011 (UTC) RE:Ok Right but many are still not in favour of him, what do you think the future of EITC leadership is to be? ''Lord Usman '' ' 12:20, April 2, 2011 (UTC) First Discussions over Edgar Wildrat are up in the League Of Nations, Please check the page as your contribuation will be greatful. Regards: 'Lord Usman '' ' 16:44, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Secretary General of the League WWWM Can I join the WWWM? ''User:Edgar Wildrat Signore Edgar Wildrat '' 15:52, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Thanks/Ok its ok in advance! RE: No, not yet Ok I thought you had to JOIN to make weapons and then you kicked me out after I FAILED I'll make a weapon or more then one weapon but does it have to have a weapons card like the thing that says its name and its attack and rank 1 or rank 2 (like when in POTCO if you put your mouse over a weapon) I will make a weapon and I will have it for you by next week at the LATEST my schedule is kinda packed ''User:Edgar Wildrat Signore Edgar Wildrat '' 16:01, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Okie Dokie :P Ok can I use the table box idea? ''User:Edgar Wildrat Signore Edgar Wildrat '' 16:08, April 3, 2011 (UTC) WWWM Like I said before I want to join the WWWM here is my trial page or whatever you will call it just click here for the page ''User:Edgar Wildrat Signore Edgar Wildrat '' 00:41, April 4, 2011 (UTC) WWWM How many weapons do I have to make? ''User:Edgar Wildrat Signore Edgar Wildrat '' 13:40, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Finished Weapons I finished my two weapons John heres a list: *Daggers of Hafel *Sword of Arkyl I hope I get accepted in the WWWM, Thanks again, John ''User:Edgar Wildrat Signore Edgar Wildrat '' 19:49, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Ah I see Ah I see I realize now they must be made by MY OWN HANDS ''User:Edgar Wildrat Signore Edgar Wildrat '' 20:16, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Signature Contest Your good at signatures so check out my page thePOTCO Players Wiki Signature Contest ''User:Edgar Wildrat Signore Edgar Wildrat '' 23:49, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thank I love the signature and I love the words I don't want to tell you much info on my player but I was just busy leveling up. -A Friend Or Am I? 00:46, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Fan Gm request I want to make a Fan Gm called~Captain Benjamin Daggerbane, I need a picture with guild saying EITC Black Guard. I'm going to make the page but i need a picture because i don't know how to get it from the POTCO directory. Please ask me what i want him to look like THX :) this is for my Isla Inferno Histories books.